


The Misadventures of Hawkeye the Super Spy

by Hawkguy7



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Also each other, Basically this is just an origin for clint and nat meeting the rest of the avengers, Canon-Typical Violence, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Coulson hates paperwork, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lots of purple, Maybe a chapter with kid!clint, Mind Control, No Sexual Content, POV Alternating, Past Brainwashing, Sorry Not Sorry, There is angst but i mean it's hawkeye so..., we shall see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9342809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkguy7/pseuds/Hawkguy7
Summary: My very own version of Clint's recruitment to shield and beyond!!!! Deaf character written by a HoH author, uh... this is my very first work, constructive criticism and suggestions are welcome! :D I hope you all enjoy.





	1. What could go wrong???? Who even asks that?!?!

  
  
"What could go wrong?", asked the red haired girl with bright green eyes. The answer was a whole hell of a lot.  
  
     The original plan was simple. Our target was a small town bank in western Idaho. Three of us would go in, get the money, and get out. We arranged for a lookout and a getaway driver who we'd met through the same website I originally posted the job on. We met up at a decrepit farm to go over the game plan one last time before we went in. But that's where things started to go wrong.  
  
     The Amazing Hawkeye, our lookout, turned out to be a 17 year old, deaf ex-carnie named Clint, and was apparently the, "World's Best Archer." This wasn't really a problem. He'd done jobs successfully before, knew the routine, and turned out to have damn good aim. He gave us a few hand signs to let him know when we were leaving. Basically a non-issue.  
  
     For the girl though, I think her name was Natalie (or something along those lines), this was her first job. Ever. She was twitchy, and nervous. All of the things that screamed inexperience and made us more likely to get busted. Evan, our getaway driver, who was extremely competent, calmed her down enough to function as we made our way to the bank.  
  
     I picked the lock. A guy named Roy who we were supposed to meet up with at the barn was late. He was in charge of alarms. The three of us entered the building, Clint on the roof, and Evan parked around the corner. The lights were all off, and I didn't notice Natalie make her way over to the counter. That is, until the silent alarm she activated attracted helicopters.  
  
     Clint saw them way off in the distance and entered the building. "We're in trouble. Three helicopters making their way over. Who tripped the alarm?", he asked.  
  
     Natalie locked the door, standing in front of it, gun drawn. "I did." She was real sneaky, that one.  
  
     Clint visibly sagged, "Aw, bro, c'mon.", he said, disappointed.  
  
     Natalie smiled wickedly. However, she quickly lost her cocky, victorious, edge as the helicopters arrived. It was SHIELD, not whomever had sent her undercover here. Her momentary distraction allowed Clint to disarm her and pin her to the floor in one quick, easy, motion.


	2. Introducing Natalia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is from Natalia's PoV, there is some reference to the Red Room and Ivan her "handler" anyhow, it shows her dependency as a result of brainwashing because fucking hydra sucks and there is a nongraphic reference to abuse for Nat. Just letting you know, if this chapter isn't for you and you think it might trigger you please do not read it you won't miss much.

I was under cover, again. Ivan told me that Clint Barton, AKA Hawkeye, was a dangerous target. He had many jobs and was a very successful mercinary. This heist he was going on seemed a little out of the ordinary, but Ivan assured me  that there was no need for concern. I was to be Natalie, a first time bank robber. Green, nervous, inexperienced. He had another girl set up at the bank, a bit older than me, to shut off all of the lights and set the silent alarm to signal the other red room operatives rather than the local police.   
  
I did what I was supposed to, Hawkeye was younger than Intel had suggested, only a couple of years younger than myself. The team leader, Bryan, was 35 and had much experience with small bank robbery. Everyone on his team excluding myself seemed highly compitent. I knew that I needed to be very careful if Hawkeye was as skilled as Ivan told me he was, but he was damaged. I admit that my guard went down the moment he announced it to the group, I made the assumption he would not be as skilled as myself in hand-to-hand combat. So, after I pushed the alarm I allowed myself to relax.   
  
I locked the door and placed myself squarely in front of it with my gun drawn after Hawkeye entered to announced the approach of the helecopters. Ivan had not said how my reinforcements were arriving, I had been instructed to simply contain the target and wait for backup. I looked at the helecopters as they landed in the field nearby, squishing many of an unfortunate local farmers crops . There on the side of the helecopters were eagles. I recognised the symbol from many ops, it belonged to an American secret agency known as SHIELD. They had taken many girls from ops before if they failed to adequately hide their involvement. Clint took my momentary distraction to disarm me and pin me to the floor. I was surprised at his skill level, and did not bother struggling. He was much more skilled than I had given him credit for. He kept his weight on me as the agents pulled up in black vans and approached the building, their guns were drawn. "Hawkeye, come out with your hands raised, and surrender." A man announced through a megaphone. Clint made no move to leave. His attention solely on myself. "My name is Agent Phil Coulson and I'm with the Strategic Homeland Intervention and Logistics Division. We have you surrounded, you can make this easier for all of us. We would like to offer you a job." Clint's eyes stayed on me. "The man from shield is speaking to you." I was not sure if he heard. Clint nodded. "Why are you here?" He inquired, making intense eye contact. It was an effective interrogation technique, but I  was not inclined to answer. "You should go see him. He says he would like to be your employer." Clint smiled at that, it was not a real smile, I could tell. "Come with me." He stated. It was not an offer, it was an order. Ivan did that too, but he did not smile.  
  
 "Why?" I did not know what this meant, the smile and the order. This was not something I was trained for, Ivan did not tell me how to handle this. I was not trained for this set of circumstances. Clint's smile turned a bit, suggesting sadness. "I'm bettin' they'll train ya up too. Make you an agent, you're too skilled ta jus follow orders from some bozo hydra dude." I was not trained for this. The black widow is a weapon, created by the red room. I am a weapon. I go where Ivan tells me, complete the objective, debrief, memory wipe. If the mission objective is not completed there is pain. Burning. Freezing. Constricting. Red. There is nothing else. This is not what I want, but this is what Ivan wants. "I must complete the mission objective." I say out loud, if Clint understands maybe he will grant me a better explanation. "No, ya done good, how 'bout me and you go an' find out what Agent Coulson out there wants." I nod mutely, because I do not know what else to do. Clint lifts me up off of the ground gently, and unlocks the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!


	3. Clint Futzing Barton and the Bank-Heist Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint's POV also Coulson because he's lovely. There is some violence in this chapter, just a heads up.

Natalia Alianova Romanova was on this futzing shit hole bank heist. She was the first person I had noticed when I walked in the room, bright red hair and empty green eyes instantly drawing my attention. I was so screwed. I picked this bank heist for this exact reason, I had the KGB and SHIELD on my tail so it was something out of the ordinary. I dialed the number on the black business card that had been left at my last hit by shield and pressed the talk button, placing the phone back into my pocket. One deep breath and I casually strode into the room with the futzing KGB operative and the rest of the heist team.

"Hey, I'm Clint." I said as I sat in an empty seat next to Natalia. The guy opposite me said something, "Sorry, what?" I inquired, turning to look at him. "I'm mostly deaf." Might as well get that out of the way, our heist leader stared at me for a moment. "Well, Clint" he said, making sure to look at me, "it's great to have you. I was not aware that you were deaf, is there anything we need to know before going in?" Wow, for a bank robber he was pretty accommodating and not an ass hole. "Uh, not really? Just make sure I know we're leaving. Should be an easy in-and-out as far as I can tell. Minimal security as far as banks go. No guards that I could see from recon today." I could see Natalia relax out of the corner of my eye. Boy was that scary, even the thought of the black widow relaxing was terrifying. I could hear the higher tone of her voice as she spoke, but she didn't face me so I couldn't catch anything other than she was speaking.

The plan was pretty basic so I just zoned for a while, hoping the SHIELD people could save my ass before the Black Widow either killed me and brought my head to her superior, or held me long enough for them to capture me and do gosh knows what. Man I hope they're still listening, because this chick is terrifying.

Eventually we all headed to the now empty bank. I went right up on the roof, knocked an arrow and waited. About 4 minutes into the heist I saw helecopters on the horizon. Apparently SHIELD doesn't do subtle when it comes to taking down Hawkeye, which was a nice little ego boost. I hopped on down to the front of the bank and went in.

"We're in trouble. Three helicopters making their way over. Who tripped the alarm?" I knew it was Natalia, she was probably trying to call in the rest of the KGB to take me in. So futzing glad I called shield.  She locked the door behind me and aimed her gun at my head "Aw, bro, c'mon." I did not call shield to be killed by a psycho KGB operative. Luckily, as the helecopters landed crushing a bunch of corn in a farmers field Natalia became distracted by the fact that these were not her reinforcements.

I took my chance and disarmed her, pinning her to the floor. Wow, had I overestimated her abilities. I kept my weight on her as the agents pulled up in black vans and approached the building, their guns were drawn. Someone was speaking, probably a dude, but I couldn't make out what he was saying. Probably Agent Agent guy, Coulson? Yeah, Agent Coulson. My eyes were drawn to Natalia's lips as she spoke to me,"the man from shield is speaking to you." I nodded. "Why are you here?" I asked her, making eye contact. Instead of answering she said, "You should go see him. He says he would like to be your employer." I smiled at that, it was not a real job offer, they'd probably gotten an order to shoot me on site, but this was my only chance. "Come with me." I stated. It was an offer, although it didn't feel like a question coming out of my mouth. She looked confused."Why?" She asked. It saddened me that she hadn't been shown mercy, or given this sort of choice before. "I'm bettin' they'll train ya up too. Make you an agent, you're too skilled ta jus follow orders from some bozo hydra dude." Something odd came over her, and there was a pause. Eventually she stated "I must complete the mission objective." My heart ached for this young woman, she couldn't have been much older than myself. I needed to convince her to come with ne, that her job was done. I spoke up, "No, ya done good, how 'bout me and you go an' find out what Agent Coulson out there wants." She nodded mutely, with the same confused look on her face. I lifted her up off of the ground gently, and unlocked the door.  
  
We walked outside into the dark, only lit by the flashing red and blue lights on the vans SHIELD sent for me. I lead Natalia straight to Agent Coulson, staring at us in all his adorably suited glory. He looked confused, irritated, and wary, all at the same time. I would assume that it was because of the presence of Natalia.

"Agent Coulson," I greeted as we approached, "my name is Clinton Francis Barton, you may know me better as The Amazing Hawkeye. This here's Natalia Alianova Romanova, AKA the Black Widow. I'd like to take you up on your job offer if you can help Natalia out." Coulson looked slightly bemused, but still very wary. Almost like he was deciding if he should shoot me or not. "Well Mr. Barton I'm ............... -anged(arranged?) We w(ould) very much like to [something???] Employment." I smiled at that, not getting shot today! Or at least, not yet. "Natalia, is it okay if I let go for a minute?" Natalia nodded, and didn't run after I released her.

I dropped my bow and quiver, and reached into my pocket to get my fake ID that I was using for this op. In hindsight it was a terrible idea, because no sooner had I reached into my pocket than I was on the ground screaming with a bullet in my leg and a very pissed off Agent Coulson. He reached into my pocket and pulled out my wallet, feeling for a weapon. "Sir?" I ground out past the burning in my thigh. "...ton what the......" he wasn't facing me and it would've been too dark for me to futzing see his lips clearly anyways. "Was gonna ask ya ta get my stuff, but I'll take that as a hard 'no' ." Coulson did smile a little at that, and gosh this man was cute. I glanced over to Natalia who was surprisingly still there, looking concerned and scared, and quite vulnerable for a KGB operative.

Suddenly Coulson was slapping my cheek and I looked over ".....at me! God damn......." "Coulson, I can't futzing hear you man. It's too damn dark." Coulson just stared at me like his entire life was a lie and he was just realizing it at this very second. A medic came over then and got me all set up for an ambulance ride, which Coulson and Natalia both tagged along for.

Luckily, the inside of the ambulance was well lit. "Aighty, so what were you try'na say before?" Coulson just started at me. "Sir?" That snapped him out of his haze. "You're deaf?" "Mostly, yeah. Used ta have hearing aids, but I haven't had the money." "And, exactly how old are you?" "'M seventeen." Coulson ran a hand through his brown hair, obviously exasperated. "I'm going to send whomever gathered Intel on you to the shield base in Antarctica. Our Intel pegged you at at least 20, definitely hearing, and hostile. But here we are, you're definitely not 20, you're not hearing, and you're quite cooperative." That made me smile, Coulson apparently doesn't appreciate bad intel. "Well, ta be fair, I do look a bit older, an' I pass real well, so 2/3 ain't bad." Coulson looked me up and down. "You might pass for 18, but you're not old enough to be 20. You're way too scrawny." I pouted at him as the EMT's unloaded me from the back of the ambulance. Ouch! Right, gsw to the thigh. Not a fun time. Coulson and Natalia followed me out and I was rushed right into surgery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!! And the kudos!!! I got eleven already, love you guys. Pretty please comment and stuff and let me know if there's anything you want me to add or do differently or anything.


	4. God damn it Barton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is from Phil's point of view, he's pretty young here, and has only been at shield for a couple of years so he hasn't attained the perfect unflappable Agent Coulson façade. I had a hard time channeling my inner Phil Coulson so if anyone has any suggestions for edits and whatnot please let me know!

I was sitting at my desk going through excessive ammounts of paperwork thanks to the illusive Hawkeye (again) when my phone rang. It was a number I didn't  recognize, but that happens quite often now that I'm in charge of bringing in new assets, or taking them out if need be. I answered it, hitting the talk button and saying my well practiced line "This is Agent Coulson, may I ask who is speaking?"  I waited, but there was no reply, waiting. Waiting. Waiting.  "Hey, I'm Clint." There was some movement over the phone speakers. "Hawkeye, right?" It was a different man, further from the phone.  "Sorry, what?I'm mostly deaf." The same guy, Clint. Who is apparently Hawkeye. Finally, a lead. "Well, Clint it's great to have you. I was not aware that you were deaf, is there anything we need to know before going in?" Inquired non-Clint, who must be their leader. I started a trace on the phone as they went over the plan.  
Intel has pegged Hawkeye as Charles Bernard Barton, a 21 year old ex carnie who blipped our radar after escaping a super-max prison in Texas where he was serving a lifetime sentence for aggrivated assault of a minor(who happened to be his brother Clinton), Posession of illegal firearms, attempted robbery, and manslaughter because while his brother's body was never found there was enough of his blood present at the crime scene to determine that Clinton was definitely dead. According to the guards he disappeared without a single trace, records gone from any server a civilian hacker could access, no trace of him on surveillance cameras, and he wasnt spotted by any guards or other inmates. He was determined to be asset material due to the possibility of him posessing super-human abilities.  
Once the location of the bank they were robbing in Utah was confirmed, we sent in an operative to disconnect the alarm buttons so they wouldn't summon the local police and cause more trouble. Then I gathered the containment force of about 100 of shields best, and we prepaired the helicopters for containment.  
About 30 minutes later we recieved a signal indicating that someone had tried to trigger the silent alarm and headed to intercept our asset.  
We organized ourselves around the perimeter, and I climbed out of the helecopter I had arrived in and circled to the front doors.  "Hawkeye, come out with your hands raised, and surrender." I called into the megaphone "My name is Agent Phil Coulson and I'm with the Strategic Homeland Intervention and Logistics Division. We have you surrounded, you can make this easier for all of us. We would like to offer you a job." There was no response for several very tense minutes, but then Hawkeye emerged with a small redheaded woman I recognized immediately as the Black Widow. Hawkeye was smaller than I expected, a lot less hardened criminal and a lot more scared teenager. They reached me, and I could tell that Hawkeye was nervous, definitely not 20, and naturally dirty blond. "Agent Coulson," he greeted as they approached, "my name is Clinton Francis Barton, you may know me better as The Amazing Hawkeye. This here's Natalia Alianova Romanova, AKA the Black Widow. I'd like to take you up on your job offer if you can help Natalia out." I wasnt sure what was happening, but the (adorable) archer has spunk. "Well Mr. Barton I'm certain that something can be arranged We would very much like to discuss the terms of your Employment." He smiled at that,  "Natalia, is it okay if I let go for a minute?" He asked the red head, she nodded, and he released his grip.  
  
He dropped his bow and quiver, and reached into his pocket and I reacted on instinct, Hawkeye is dangerous, asset or not. In about 7 seconds he was on the ground screaming with a bullet in his upper thigh. I was so pissed, honestly going for a weapon while surrounded by SHIELD agents. I reached into his pocket, what kind of an idiot- I pulled out a wallet, I had been expecting a weapon. "Sir?" he ground out. "Barton what the hell is wrong with you!? I freaking shot you you!" I was searching for a medic, because with how tonight was going I needed to get my asset to the hospital and reassign the person who gathered intel on hawkeye to the base on antarctica and demote them to toilet-cleaning duty.  "Was gonna ask ya ta get my stuff, but I'll take that as a hard 'no' ." hawkeye said with a laugh,  I couldnt help but smile a little at that, and jeeze is Clint cute. His head lolled  towards Natalia who was standing there, looking concerned and scared, and quite vulnerable.  
  
"Clinton? Clint, do not die on me. I swear to god if you make me do any more paperwork before you become an Agent in training..." I ranted while slapping his cheek, because goddamn it Clint is not allowed to die "Look at me! God damn it Barton" I yelled. "Coulson, I can't futzing hear you man. It's too damn dark." Im sich an idiot. How could I forget? He said he was deaf over the phone and I noticed him lip reading earlier of course the lighting is shitty right now and he can't do that well. A medic came over then and prepped him to be wheeled into the ambulance. He was loaded up and Natalia and I climbed in after him.  
  
 The inside of the ambulance had much better lighting than outside.  "Aighty, so what were you try'na say before?" Clint inquisred, and I got caught up in his accent, unobstructed by the sound of others speaking and helecopter blades. It was mid-western, with an odd hint no doubt caused by his hearing loss. I cant seem to help but find it attractive. "Sir?" he inquired snapping me out of my trance. "You're deaf?" Stupid qiestion, I knew that already!!! "Mostly, yeah. Used ta have hearing aids, but I haven't had the money." Focus Coulson, you can pine later! "And, exactly how old are you?" that's better."'M seventeen." I ran a hand through my hair in frustration, Hawkeye is a child! He isnt too much younger than myself (I'm 23), but he isnt a legal adult. "I'm going to send whomever gathered Intel on you to the shield base in Antarctica. Our Intel pegged you at at least 20, definitely hearing, and hostile. But here we are, you're definitely not 20, you're not hearing, and you're quite cooperative." That made him smile, and damn this kid is cute. "Well, ta be fair, I do look a bit older, an' I pass real well, so 2/3 ain't bad." I looked him up and down. "You might pass for 18, but you're not old enough to be 20. You're way too scrawny." He pouted, actually pouted. Normally I'd find it annoying but it was somehow charming. The EMT's unloaded him, and he grimaced. from the back of the ambulance. Natalia and I followed him out and he was rushed right into surgery.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay! 4th chapter down and many more to go!!! I'm having so much fun writing this :) Im sorry it was a little delayed I try to update every saturday but I was a little overwhelmed with work.


	5. Clint Barton is Terrible at Medical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this is Clint waking up after surgery, but he's really out of it and is a holy terror in medical. Enjoy!

Ugh, im so drowsey. Gotta wake up, gotta... something. It's important, gotta wake up, gotta wake up. I dont feel right, this is wrong my face feels funny. Why is my body so heavy? It's like that one time I accidentally rufied myself... shit did I get rufied!?!?!? Oh man, this is gonna be bad. Deep breath. 3...2...1... finally light. Managed to open my eyes, that's a good step. Now, where the futz am I? I swing my head over towards the movement I see out of the corner of my eye, vision blurring. There's a person next to me and their hand is coming towards me and NOPE. Next thing I know my hands are wrapped around their throat and there's someone tugging on my arms but I can't make myself stop fighting because something is WRONG. There's a small prick in my neck and I'm out again, drifting away into a sedated haze of unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short, but it's a whole day early!!! yay!!! Next chapter will be longer I promise :)


	6. Clint Gets High and Coulson is a Genius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Clint and Phil post-surgery hospital fluff :D It's from Coulson's PoV because Clint is high as balls. Enjoy friends!!!

Clint woke up the first time, swinging. At first I thought maybe the nurse had been rude, but after sedating him and putting him in restraints I pulled the doctor aside. "Doctor, is there any way we can reduce his pain medication? I think that is part of why this incident occurred." The doctor looked me up and down, "I can, for the safety of my nurses however I request you, or another agent be present at all times. I know that usually we can handle patients like Hawkeye there, but we're just set up in this hospital temporarily. " I nodded in understanding and returned to Clint's bedside. He was so relaxed in his sleep, it made him look so much younger that he had earlier. He was just a kid. It took everything in my power not to run my fingers through his hair.

  
Hours passed silently, and Clint began to stir again. I gently placed my hand over his, and he blinked at me. "'ey, Agn't Couls'n. I think I'm high." He stated matter-of-factly. His words were slurred heavily and his accent was thicker than before. Facing him and making sure to make lipreading as easy as I could, I said "I believe you are, Clint. Do you want some water?" I signed water as I said it, I remembered that one from some where. "yeah. 'ey Agn't Agn't guy  d'you have a badge?" I smiled, placing the cup of water in Clint's hand.

He stared at the straw for a full 30 seconds before taking a sip. When he finally looked over I handed him my SHIELD ID and badge. "Woah, cool." He played around with it for a while, but turned to me with a very serious look on his face. "S'r, Wha's your favorite color?" I smiled, "You can call me Phil, Clint. My favorite color is blue." He knitted his eyebrows together, "blue's goo' bu' purple's bett'r." He giggled, handed me the badge, and fell back asleep.


	7. Natalia Gets The News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nat is left waiting for Clint, Coulson finally joins her.
> 
> I'm terribly sorry about the lack of updates, I'm a horrible person. I'll get the next one out as soon as I can.

Hawkeye was shot. I had hoped this would be a smart decision on my part,  but all signs indicate that Clinton is an idiot. SHIELD has confined me to a room, all of the furnature is plush and olive green, not nailed down. There is a television playing the local news, and a window with sightlines to a rooftop and a street below. I do not bother with the door handle, they would have guards posted regardless.  I try the window, it is sealed shut, it is made thick plexiglass making it nearly impossible to break. There is a small closet of electrical wires and several panels on the far side of the room, my only escape is through the door. I wait hours, anxiety gripping my lungs and stomach as the sun rises further. Approximately 6 hours after our capture the door is opened quickly revealing a relieved, but rumpled Agent Coulson.  
  
"Natalia, I apologize for the wait I didn't want to give you any news until he regained consciousness." Coulson explained.  
  
"I am not being held here?" I had thought that I would be taken to a cell from here, Clinton as well once he was recouperated enough. Coulson sighed tiredly, and allowed his posture to slump.  
  
"Natalia, I made a mistake shooting Mr. Barton. I was given false intel, and while you may be the infamous Black Widow I assumed he brought you with him for a reason. You aren't in any trouble." he smiled.  
  
I had no idea how to react to this information, "How is he then?" I inquired in leau of actually dealing with the newly aquired information.  
  
"He'll make a full recovery, however the ammount of paperwork this incident will leave for me is astronimical." His bland face gave way slightly in a downward twitch of his lips. This man must truly hate paperwork.


	8. A Lovely Car Ride and Fury Hacked Tony's AI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint meets Iron Man and plans for the future are laid out.

I was FINALLY out of the hospital, Agent Coulson driving to the new SHIELD facility that would be my home and work. I was informed that they had set up some HA's for me there with the R&D department, one pair matching my specifications (purple, bte, no ear mold) and one for missions. They're also holding off on my physical training classes until my leg is totally healed and I've gone through the PT they're making me do, but my other classes are to start tomorrow with the rest of my recruit group, and of course Nat.  
  
Nat's been quiet, but what else could I expect from an ex-soviet assassin. Hopefully she'll warm up once we get settled.  
  
As we approached the Triskellion I spotted Stark Tower and Iron Man taking off, suspiciously in the same direction we were heading.  
  
He arrived before us (The Iron Man suit is way faster than a shield issued vehicle, of course.) and perched himself on the edge of the building we were pulling in to. Once we were parked and out of the car he descended from his perch.I could tell he was talking, a faint buzz in my ears, but he didn't remove the mask so I had no idea what he was saying. His head turned to me like he was looking for a response. Futz my life.  
  
"Hey Dr. Stark, nice ta meet chya, I'm Clint." I drawled, extending my hand for him to shake, "if ya don't mind, couldjya take off the mask so I can readjyour lips?" He stared for a moment before releasing the face plate and shaking my hand.  
  
"Sorry about that, I just asked Agent Agent here if he could get Fury to stop trying to hack my AI."


End file.
